When Life meets Death
by xFallen-Angel-Babex
Summary: She was just an ordinary girl, with extraordinary friends. He was a vampire, over 2000 years old with nothing left to live for. Caitlin Alers is about to be thrown into a whole new world. A world of Fangs, shifters, murders and fanatics. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

When life meet death

_**Caitlin is just an ordinary girl, a 17 year old Senior at the local high school, smart and a track star. Life is pretty normal for Caitlin. Apart from the minor fact her brothers, Nathan is a vampire and close friend of the King of Dallas; Godric. After they learn that Godric has gone missing, both Caitlin and Nathan will stop at nothing to get their friend back. But will Caitlin make a mistake that will cost her more than she bargained for or will she recover and uncover her friend?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ordinary

_**Chapter One: Ordinary **_

_**CPOV**_

'_**I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith today. Falling off the edge today'**_

"_Ugh stupid alarm clock ring tone shut up!"_

I reached over to hit the snooze button, but over balanced and fell face first into the ground.

"Owww!"

I sighed and rolled over onto my back, I sighed and rolled onto my back and looked at the clock. 5.55am.

"Damn it Nathan! I NEED SLEEP!"

My phone buzzed as I picked it up. A text was sitting there from Godric.

_Enjoy the sun, little one_

I laughed, Godric couldn't text and yet he had a mobile so he would ask Isabel or Hugo to send one. I texted back.

_Enjoy your rest, and for the millionth time I am not little! :)_

I sighed again before flipping up onto my feet and running down the stairs and into the kitchen and looked around for Nath. And there he was, sitting in the darkest corner of the room, finishing his True blood.

"How was your sleep fairy?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Did you wake up ok?"

He laughed and placed the bottle down beside him, I could see his face now.

I glared and placed my hands on my hips "I need sleep Nath!" I grinned "Or do I need to I need to call Godric?"

He shot up and hugged me tightly "Ok ok I won't move your alarm or set it this early!"

We both laughed "Ok brother bear"

He smirked and ruffled my already destroyed hair "Alright, no fighting, no sticking up to those kids from the Fellowship, keep your phone on and I filled up the car last night." He kissed my forehead "Have a good day Fairy"

I smiled and nodded "Have a good rest brother bear"

With that he disappeared down into the basement, I turned and run up the stairs. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I groaned; my emerald eyes were still dull with sleep and my ebony hair was a mess!

"Shower. I need a shower" I mumbled to myself. I opened the door and got undressed and jumped in the shower "ARGH COLD COLD COLD!"

After the water finally turned hot I managed to wash my hair and body quickly and then jumped out and began my school routine, I dried my hair and pulled it into an artful bun, I rimmed my eyes with a black eyeliner, and applied a light foundation and powder and finished off with a cherry coloured lip gloss. I smiled and then dashed into the bedroom and pulled on a black pair of panties and a matching bra and searched for my skinny jeans. I pulled them on and pulled a white graphic shirt over my head and searched for my ankle boots, pulling things up and out of my way I finally spotted them and slipped them on and finally I pulled over my head my nazar. I grabbed my book bag and my phone and headed down stairs, I found sitting on the table a banana smoothie, a strawberry yogurt and a salad for lunch. I scribbled a note and slipped it under his door before sitting down and turning on the TV. I laughed, Nan Flanagan and the oh so annoying Reverend Steve Newlin, their debates were becoming more and more heated but Nan always kept her cool. I rolled my eyes as Newlin brought up the fact that vampires killed his father, mother and sister to begin war with the Fellowship, Nan just sighed. I sighed as well as I flicked off the TV and grabbed my stuff and walked outside and got into the car and reversed out. Plugged in my IPod and smiled as _"Your Guardian Angel, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" _came through the speakers.

After an hour and a half of driving I pulled into the car park at school. Tyler, Molly, Matt and Leo smiled and waved at me, I smiled back as I parked and got out of the car and walked to them.

"Hey Guys!" I smiled widely at them, hiding the discomfort that people had started to stare at me and whisper.

Molly squealed and practically knocked me over with a hug "KATIE!"

The boys laughed and gave me one armed hugs and smiles as we walked through the door. Halloween decorations were strung up everywhere; I smirked to myself I had finally convinced Godric to come trick or treating with Nath, Molly, Tyler, Reece, Leo, Cass and myself. Molly, Cass and I were going shopping on the weekend for our costumes. We walked towards out lockers and glared. Coming down the hallway in short skirts, different coloured tank tops and strappy sandals on their feet, with a gold cross hanging in their chests. Jade, Samantha and Star stopped in front of us, their arms crossed over their chests.

Jade sneered at the nazar hanging around my neck "So fang banger, what have you got planned for Halloween?"

I glared back "Jade, I am not a fang banger for the millionth time. As far as Halloween goes I am going out with my friends."

Jade laughed as I narrowed my eyes again, Mike, Scott and Kane appeared behind "Their" Girls and smirked.

I glared and squirmed slightly as I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out but Scott tore it out of my hands and handed it to Jade.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" I practically growled

Jade opened the message as her sneer grew wider "From Godric. Remember little one, violence solves nothing. Who is Godric, Fang Banger?"

I smirked "Oh he's just the King of Dallas!"

Their faces fell as Jade handed the phone to Scott, she smirked "You're a stupid slut aren't you? Can't get enough from those dead men!"

I growled and lunged for Jade, only to be knocked down by Scott. The force slammed my chin into the pavement on impact, splitting my chin and slamming my forehead into the cold ground. I held my chin as I felt the blood seep into my hand. All of my friends huddled around me as Leo pulled me off the ground and held me tight, "Scott! How the hell could you could you do that. Hand her back her phone before I kick you off the team!"

Scott's eyes narrowed and took the phone off Jade and threw it to my feet "There Fang Banger. Nice and bloody for _Godric_" He spat Godric's name like acid of his tongue

Molly picked up my phone and slipped it into my pocket "We'll call you later ok Katie?" I nodded,

Their group walked off laughing as I wobbled in Leo's arms, "D-damn. N-Nathan's gonna be pissed"

Leo sighed and scooped me up in a bridal hold and took me to the Nurse's office. Mrs Burns gasped as she saw me "Oh Caitlin! Another incident! How horrible! Quick Leo put her on the bed"

Leo nodded and sat on the bed with me resting on his lap. Mrs Burns placed an ice pack against my forehead, I winced slightly "Ow,"

Mrs Burns was one of the few vampire supporters in the school, apart from another 2 teachers and a minority of students. Most either feared or hated them. She tilted my head up and begun cleaning my wound, it stung badly!

"Ow ow ow!" I winced more and leaned into Leo for support, he wrapped his arms around me.

Mrs Burns placed a bandage over my chin, "What do you have today sweetie?"

I blanked and looked at Leo, He smiled and answered for me "She has Spanish and Sociology; otherwise she has free studies,"

Mrs Burns nodded and dialled the front office as she wrote on a slip of paper and handed it to me "You're excused for the rest of the day sweetie. The Principal said he'd call your brother when he wakes up." She looked at Leo "You're going to drive her home and Tyler is going to follow you two and take you back to school ok Leo?"

I groaned "B-but Mrs Burns! I can't go home again!"

She nodded "Yes you can sweetie. You're a straight A student and besides, you have a concussion, you need to go home and rest without the stress of the Fellowship followers today."

I sighed in defeat as Leo picked me up again and walked out, Tyler was waiting for us and smirked "Damn kiddo you got banged up this time?" He suddenly frowned "They should be punished for what they did"

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Shut up"

Leo and Tyler laughed and walked down to the cars. Leo lifted me up and placed me on the seat and pulled the seatbelt around me "C-can we go to Godric's please?"

Leo stiffened and shook his head eventually "Sorry Kate,"

"It's ok," _He does this every time I meant Godric. Could he be jealous?_

Leo smiled back as I handed him the keys and we peeled out of the car park and shot off towards the house, Tyler following behind us. I stared out the window, the landmarks blurring into one.

We pulled up suddenly as I snapped out of it as Leo shoved his hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone, his hand lingering a little more than normal. I looked up at him wearily "Whatcha doing?"

"Calling Nathan. He's gonna freak out if he finds you're home alone"

I nodded "He's asleep though"

Leo ignored me and began dialling Nath.

"_Hello?" _Nath answered groggily

"Hey Nathan, its Leo. Katie's friend"

"_What's happened!" _The worry seeped through his voice

"Another incident. She's got a concussion, a badly bruised forehead and a really badly split chin,"

"_WHAT!" _He growled momentarily until regaining his cool, _"Bring her inside and set her up on the couch. I'll call Hugo to pick us up and take us to Godric's. I don't want her alone while I sleep!"_

"No problem,"

They both hung up as Leo slide out of the driver's seat and was joined Tyler as he lifted me out of the seat and into his arms. By now, my hair fallen out and cascaded around my face and was slightly ruffled, my eye liner smudged and faint traces of blood lingered on my chin and lips. Leo walked us to the door and handed Tyler the keys. He opened the door and they took me inside and set me down on the couch and placed a bottle of water beside me "Here kiddo, stay safe ok?" Leo stroked my hair once and then both of them turned to leave.

I groaned in pain "O-ow"

My phone buzzed straight away, I answered and put it on loudspeaker "Mmm? Brother bear?"

"_Jesus mother loving hell Fairy! You sound so bad!"_

"If it was as bad as you look. I'd be in hospital right now"

"_Very funny fairy. Hugo's going to be here any moment so he's going to put you in the car first and then send down my coffin ok? I love you Katie!"_

I mumbled "Me too brother bear, see you in a few hours."

He hung up as I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and then someone knocked on the door.

"Caitlin? It's Hugo?"

I mumbled "It's open!"

Hugo opened the door and stepped inside followed by two burly looking men. I glanced at them as they carried in a coffin for my brother; Hugo came up and crouched beside me with a soft smile "Hey"

I looked back at him fully; his face saddened "You really copped it this time didn't you?"

I nodded weakly "I-I wanna sleep"

He nodded and picked me up, and set me in down in the back of the car. At the same time the two men came out wheeling my bother with them. He was placed in the trunk as Hugo opened the front door leaving the two men to go back to their own car. I curled into the cold leather and welcomed a dreamless sleep.

_**R and R peoples~ F.A xx**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

_**Chapter Two: Pain**_

_**CPOV**_

"_NATHAN!" My voice drowned out by class breaking, flames burning and people screaming, I continued searching for him. Mum was nowhere to be seen and Dad's dead body was sprawled out on the ground behind me. _

"_NATHAN!" I screamed again as I rounded a corner, the noise left behind me as I saw him. Nathan's body pinned against a wall with a man biting his neck. The man pulled away as Nathan slumped and feed him his own blood. I froze in fear, unable to move, unable to stop the bloody chilling scream that screeched from my throat. The man dumped Nathan's body on the ground and stalked towards me,_

"_Well, Well. How old are you sweetie? 10? 11?"_

_I whimpered and backed into the door "N-Nathan! Help me!"_

_He was in front of me with his hands around my neck in a matter of milliseconds, he pulled me up and sniffed and licked my neck before moaning "Ah, so young. So very pure" One of his hands drifted lower "You'll make a fine meal to take with me"_

_I closed my eyes and finally screamed as loud as I could. There were three savage growls as the man was pulled away from me. I peaked one eye open to see a two men, a lady staring at me. The youngest, a man crouched down in front of me, His eyes a glowing blue-grey "Are you ok little one?"_

_His voice, it was so soft and different to anything I had ever heard before. His skin was a pale white the shone softly in the moon light, he wore a plain shirt and black pants, tennis volleys on his feet and the most eye catching detail were his blue tattoos._

_I tilted my head to the side and whimpered, silently praying it was the answer "A-are you an angel?"_

_They all laughed as the other man picked up Nathan and slung him over his shoulder effortlessly "He's been changed Godric"_

_I looked back at Godric who now was looking at the man and woman "Stan, Isabel. Take him home and keep the transformation going. I will follow soon,"_

_Tears fell down my face as they took Nathan away, I rubbed my eyes "D-don't hurt him!"_

_Godric looked back at me and whipped the tears off my face "You do not need to fear little one. You will see him again, now are you ok?"_

_I nodded "Wh-what's your name Mr? Mines Caitlin Rose Alers"_

_He smiled softly at me "My name little one. Is Godric"_

_I nodded "W-will you take me to Nath?"_

_He smiled back and lifted me into his arms "Hang on tight, shut your eyes and don't open your mouth"_

_I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as he shot off I screamed._

I shot up and screamed loudly "Godric!"

Godric and Nath appeared by my side, Godric placed his hands on the back of my head gently and lowered me back down as I groaned in pain "Ow!"

"_T-that dream again! I keep remembering more"_

Nath looked at me and grimaced "Shit fairy! Look at what they did!"

I nodded and winced as Godric placed a hand on my forehead and then on my chin "O-ow! Godric it hurts!"

He nodded "Forgive me little one. I forget how fragile humans are" He smiled slightly

I rolled my eyes at him "Old ones do tend to forget"

Nath sat next to me on the couch and draped my legs over his lap "The school called and explained but they didn't take any action against Jade and Scott. It's too risky because of that damn church!"

Godric sat on to couch opposite us, studying my face "Does it hurt badly little one? And you called for me when you woke up." He tilted his head to the side

"_Don't blush, don't blush!"_  
I nodded "My head is a dull throbbing but my chin..." I trailed off as I winced "It hurts badly, and I-I was dreaming when I called for you,"

He nodded "I could heal it, if you'd like little one?"

I looked around, the sun had set. I frowned "What time is it?"

Nath petted my foot "It's about 6.30pm Fairy, you've been out nearly as long as we have, Hugo was worried about you."

Godric nodded "We all were once we were informed,"

I smiled back weakly, my stomach grumbled loudly as I blushed "S-sorry! I haven't had food for awhile"

They both laughed, Nath smiled at me "Would you like me to go pick you up something?"  
I nodded "Polo and tomato fettuccine would be nice brother bear,"

He smiled and kissed my hand before disappearing. Leaving me and Godric alone, I looked at him and smiled wearily "Thanks for letting us stay here Old one"

He laughed at his nickname and sat beside me on the table "I was worried about you little one. I fear that the human children at your school are doing this to you because of your because involvement with vampires,"

I nodded and smirked slightly "How long did it take you to figure that out Oldie?"

He laughed and then traced my chin slightly, I quivered under the coolness of his touch and also...something else. I had kissed boys before, mainly Leo while we were going out. But this, this was totally different. Godric cupped my face in his hands "The look of a warrior suits you well little one. But I do have to say, if Stan was here. He would have been all over you by now. Your scent reeks of blood. AB Negative if I'm correct."

I blushed a deep red "Oh, I'm sorry Godric! I probably am setting everyone off right now,"

He leaned forward, his eyes bore into mine "Actually, your scent is perfect Caitlin, as always"

"_Someone stop me...I think I'm going to faint or something worse"_

I hesitantly reached out and touched the corner of his mouth "I-I want to see them again. Can I?"

He smiled slightly as something else ran through his eyes, something darker as he opened his mouth and his fangs came out, I was immediately drawn, entranced by their beauty.

I muttered under my breath _"How can someone so beautiful look so dangerous at the same time"_

The only response I got back was his eyes darkening more. I traced his fang with the tip of my finger, careful not to slice it open. A low growl made its way up Godric's throat as he leaned into my hand and kissed my palm. I blushed redder "G-Godric?"

He looked up at me; his had darkened to a midnight blue as he pulled out a switch blade. My eyes went wide "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!"

"Drink my blood. Heal yourself little one," He tilted his head and smiled slightly

"O-oh, ok then" I looked straight into his eyes as he cut his wrist slightly, the blood bubbled up as he brought his wrist up to me. I watched, enchanted by the blood, I didn't even feel him press his wrist to my lips.

"Mpmh!" I made a sound of surprise before lick the blood off his wrist. A rush shot through me, a new highness and a darker feeling, one I had never felt before. I pulled his wrist towards me more, liking these new feelings and taste. Godric's eyes darkened as his hand made its way up and down my arm, I freaked out slightly and pulled away, blushing.

"T-thank you Godric"

He nodded and gently removed the bandage on my chin, blood coated my chin but I could actually feel the wound closing. I smiled at Godric before pushing the blanket off myself and stand up and looking at myself in the mirror "Oh come on!"

Godric tilted his head to the side "What's the matter little one?"

I pulled at my shirt "I bled all over my good shirt, my hair looks horrid and my eyes look like racoons!"

Godric laughed, I practically melted when I heard him laugh.

I glared back at him playfully "Oh! What's so funny oldie?"

He sat up "The fact that your human children are so obsessed with your appearance in front of the opposite sex you fail to notice the more important details"

I blinked and looked at him "O-Oh? And what would that be?"

He smiled "Your brothers coming in the door with your dinner,"

I smiled widely back and bolted off the couch and threw the door open "Brother bear!"

He smiled and handed me the take out "Here Fairy go sit down before you fall down"

I pointed to my injuries, his smile flattered "Godric healed me,"

I frowned as Nath spoke to Godric at vampire speed, glaring at him slightly _"Sometimes I envy that"_

Nath appeared beside me "Fairy ya need to eat and shower by the smell of it,"

I glared and smacked his chest lightly "Oh shut up!" I flopped down on the couch with Godric and Nath either side of me and channel surfed until I settled on an episode of Charmed, it was the episode where Paige had been bitten by a bat and turned into a vampire. Nath laughed, but Godric. Godric wasn't laughing, on the outside he pretended to happy with watching the sisters but something told me deep down, he was upset with the show, the way they were portraying the vampires as soulless killers. I flipped the channel, Godric's emotions changed from upset to surprised and then to content as I settled on a Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest. I sat quietly and ate my dinner as Nah drank a bottle of true blood and Godric sat there watching me eat.

I stared at him, "After seven years you're still watching me eat?"

He smiled back at me softly "After two thousand years. Human's still surprise me"

I blinked in surprise at his words and then silently went back to eating. I finished and stretched out "Man I love their pasta!"

Nath laughed and kissed my forehead "Go on Fairy. Stan and Isabel will be here soon," I grimaced "You might want to change and shower"

I nodded and stood up "Did you bring me any clothes?"

He nodded and chucked me a bag; the force was a little too much and knocked me on the couch and on top of Godric. I blushed as his arms wrapped around my stomach "Careful little one,"

Something shot through, a hot rush followed by a cool release down to in between my legs. It wasn't the same when Leo touched me. After all I'd only experienced the physical side of a relationship once. I blushed and nodded, dashing off into the bathroom. I closed the door and leant against it "What on earth is going on with me?"

"_Godric!"_

I gasped as his name sounded in my head, another flash shot through me. I shook my head and pulled off my shirt and bra, and reached for my jeans, someone knocked on the door. I jumped and spun around "Who is it!"

"It's Godric. Sorry to interrupt but apparently Nath forgot to get you clean pair of undergarments. Isabel brought some for you,"

I blushed "Alright, I'll open the door but just don't peak!"

"I promise little one, I would never." Sincerity leaked from him

"O-ok!" I covered my chest with my hands and opened the door slightly, Godric's eyes bore into mine as he handed me a bag from Victoria's secretes. I blushed and took it, Godric's eyes remained locked on mine as he traced my cheek bone with his finger before dashing off. I slunk back into the bath room and shut the door. I peaked inside the bag and blushed; sitting inside were three different pairs of bras and panties. One normal plain black and red, one deep purple and then the last one really made me blush. It was black with lace and a playboy sign hanging in the middle.

"_Oh my ever loving god!"_

I pulled off the rest of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I watched the water below tinge with red; I sighed and washed myself thoroughly with my cherry blossom and Rose scrub and lavender shampoo. I stepped out and dried off and dried my hair and pulled it into a bun. I pulled out the black and red pair of bra and panties and a black pair of jeans and a grey shirt with hot pink detail over it. I cleaned my teeth and walked by outside. Godric, Isabel, Nath and Stan were sitting down on the couches and Hugo was nowhere to be seen. Isabel appeared in front of me and hugged me "Hello Caitlin"

I hugged back "Hi Isabel"

She stroked my head in a motherly way; she had been there for me as a mother when my own passed away "I heard about what happened. I feel horrible!"

I nodded "It's ok. I'm better now. Godric helped me"

Isabel looked at me and then Godric "He did?"

I nodded "Yeah he healed me otherwise I'd have to get stiches,"

She smiled back "The colours I picked out will match your skin tone perfectly Caitlin," She winked at me

I blushed as she said it "Mmhm, smell that AB Negative rushing through those cheeks" Stan's gaze run over my body.

I frowned "Nice to see you too Stan" I sat down next to Nath,

We looked at Godric, He sighed "These attacks by the fellowship are getting more and more regular; mainly our Caitlin has suffered these,"

"_Our! Oh wow"_

Stan smirked "We could easily destroy that church; we would be able to wipe them out. Kill them in moments."

I rolled my eyes "And then you would all be proving that you have not evolved from the barbaric creatures you once were," I covered my mouth as Stan growled at me, Godric's eyebrows rose as he looked at me,

"Very much so little one" Godric looked at me softly and then at Stan, he stopped growling straight away "Stan you know she speaks the truth"

He nodded "Yes Sheriff"

"I believe that they are waiting to take one of us. We have to be prepared."

I looked at Godric, Pain and worry spilt off him. I frowned

Nath looked at us all "I've decided to pull her out of school."

"WHAT! NATH YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Nath growled back "I damn well am! This is the final straw Caitlin Rose!"

"_Oh he's pissed off"_

I scoffed "I can't believe your treating me like a baby Nathan. It's unfair!"

Godric and Isabel jumped to my defence at vampire speed but as my legal guardian Nath had control of me basically. I leant back in the couch and frowned for the rest of the meeting.

"_You're acting childish, snap out of it!" _

I frowned more until all of their heads shot up to the door "Someone's here," Isabel spoke calmly

Nath sniffed "It's Leo and he's alone. Go talk to him Caitlin and get him out of here,"

I nodded and sat up quickly before running and opening the door and shutting it behind me "What the hell are you doing here Leo!"

Leo looked me up and down; his breath stunk of alcohol "Hey Baby! You look better!"

I coughed when he leant forward "Step back. You stink! You stole your brothers ID again!"

He smirked and scooped me into his arms, his breath tickling my ear and neck "Come on baby, come for another ride with me. I promise it'll be better than the first time!"

I pushed him back "Not likely! It hurt like fuck and I ain't doing it again!"

"_Well not with him anyway"_

Leo growled and backed me into the door; I whimpered "You're coming with me. I love you baby!"

I shook my head "I gave up loving you a long time ago," I pointed to the gates "Leave before the shit hits the fan"

He took my hand and kissed it "Not until I take you away from here!"

Isabel opened the door, she glared at Leo "I believe she asked you to leave boy"

Leo gawked at Isabel and then smirked at me "She's my girlfriend. I'll treat her how I see fit!"

"She is not _yours_! Now leave!" She growled slightly

Leo smirked and slammed his lips onto mine and thrusting his tongue into my mouth, I squeaked in surprise as he was ripped away by Godric with his hands on Leo's neck.

"The little lady has asked you to leave, I suggest you do so now human before I break your neck," Anger spilt off him in waves.

I gulped "G-Godric, he wants to leave!"

"_Please let him go!"_

Godric dropped his straight away "Never come back to this nest human"

Leo scrambled up the drive way and around the corner, I turned and bolted inside and ran into my room and flopped down on the bed and cried into the pillows. I must have dozed off because when I came back out again. Stan and Isabel were gone and Nath had gone out. Godric was sitting outside looking at the moon. I walked out beside him,

"I am sorry if I scared you little one. It was not my intention too" Sadness leaked through the connection,

I bent down next to him and knelt beside him "I understand. It wasn't your fault Godric,"

He looked down at me and pulled me up so I was sitting half on him, half on the seat. I blushed and leant into him "I love the moon and stars; you know that they can tell your future from then?" He chuckled, I looked at him and laughed as well, "What's so funny!"

He hugged me into his side "The things you say, they are funny little one"

"_He's cold, but yet. I have never been this warm before!"_

I blushed "They are not!"

He nodded and cupped my chin and brought it up too look in his eyes; he's beautiful grey blue eyes. I blushed and again he brought his fingers up and traced my cheek,

I shudder slightly "Godric"

I couldn't even recognize my voice as my own; instead I blushed and fiddled with his fingers playfully. The next second I was lying on my back inside on my bed with him hovering above me, "G-Godric?"

His eyes bore into mine as he leant forward and kisses my lips once, I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on my shoulders. His lips were cold on mine, and mine were hot on his. The perfect combination of Ice and Fire, heat shot through me as I felt his fangs brush against my teeth and lips, I moaned softly "Godric"

He pulled back as a low growl made its way up his chest; I blushed as he reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head. I brought my hands up and covered my chest but Godric grabbed my hands and placed them by my sides "You are stunning, my little one"

I blushed and pulled his shirt over his head "Your tattoo's are amazing Godric,"

He smiled softly and rubbed his hands up and down my sides, I moaned softly and reached up and traced my fingers down his back. He shuddered as I did, and pushed my hands above my head and his mouth lowered to my mouth "Caitlin,"

A wave of dizziness and pain swept over me "G-Godric?"

His body was off mine in a matter of seconds as I heard savage growls and weak dialogue "I will come with you if you swear not to harm any of us here,"

"You have my word, Take him"

My world faded to black, I moaned softly _"Help me Godric," _


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

_**Chapter 3: Taken**_

_**NPOV**_

"_She hates me damn stubborn kid! I'm only trying to protect her"_

I kept running until I hit home to pick up a few more things for Caitlin. I dashed into her room and looked at the photo's that covered her walls. Her friends, her old cheerleading photos and us, the vampires.

I sat down on her bed and placed my head in his hands _"And now Godric, he's formed the bond with her."_

I sighed and picked up a few things of hers' and then grabbed a few more things of mine and ran back to the house. I stopped in horror, windows were broken and furniture was strewn everywhere.

"CAITLIN!" I yelled in fear as I followed her scent, she sat on the edge of the bed with tears streaming down her face, I sat next to her and held her tightly "Fairy? What happened?"

She sobbed into my chest "T-They took Godric!"

"What do you mean took him!" I held her supportively as she stood up and pointed to an empty can of knock gas lying on the floor and a small pile of silver chains near it, my mind raced as I growled "It has to be the Fellowship!"

She nodded into my chest "I-I couldn't do anything! I knew he was planning something! I felt it!"  
"My main question is. How did they get in! Nobody knows the codes apart from us!" I stroked her hair,

She looked up and frowned "But Leo got in. Let me back track the system to see how many codes have been used and we can look at the CCTV,"

I nodded and grabbed her, "Hold on," She nodded and buried her head in my chest as I took off and appeared at the security room, I set her down as she sat down at the desk and typed things quickly. A password blockage came up but she typed quickly again as it turned green. I frowned,

"How did you do that?"

She smiled and kept typing "Trust me brother bear. You really don't want to know!"

I nodded and leant against a wall and called Isabel and Stan, informing them of the situation. They were on their way.

Caitlin pulled on my shirt "I'm in,"

I nodded and sat next to her "I've scanned over the last 24 hours of security codes and the last one, which was 1.30pm in the afternoon. The code isn't registered though but the car that came through belongs to Isabel, this must've been when Hugo picked us up from home."

I stared at her "How is that possible?"

She shrugged "Maybe he just forgot? He would never betray us, let alone betray Isabel."

"Yeah, alright skip to the CCTV camera for when Godric was taken," She nodded and clicked on a few more things and a video popped up, we both looked as it turned to static as a white van pulled up and four men stepped out, before it cut out we weren't able to got a good look at his face.

I growled loudly "Can't you do anything!"

She shook her head sadly and looked again "I got a partial plate of the van, I can run it through the Police system but it's going to take time. We're gonna need to call Eric,"

I sighed and nodded "I know. He's going to be pissed off though."

She nodded "He will be, but Godric is his maker. Im not going to try and understand the bond between a Vampire and his marker but he has to help us,"

I nodded; Isabel and Stan ran into the house followed by Hugo in the car.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Stan's fangs appeared, as he growled

We looked at each other "Godric's gone missing, he was taken" Caitlin hid half behind me as Stan zeroed in on her and took a menacing step towards her,

"You think we are the barbaric ones? YOUR KIND IS THE BARBARIC ONE!"

She whimpered as Isabel stepped in front of us "Stan stop now. Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to save Godric!"

We all stopped and nodded,

Caitlin steeped back out from behind me "I'm running the make of the van and the partial plate through the system but it's going to take time," She turned to Isabel, "We need to call Eric"

She nodded and took out her phone and dialled Eric and left the room, Hugo came in quickly and sighed "I can't believe that Godric went with them,"

I looked at the clock, 4.30am; Caitlin looked like she was ready to pass out "Fairy. I think it's time to go to bed, you can work on this in the morning ok?"

She nodded and hugged me before I handed her the bag and she tip-toed over the ground avoiding broken glass, Stan and I looked at each other before racing around them room and putting things back in their correct place and cleaning up the glass, The house looked normal now. Caitlin had fallen asleep cuddled into her sheets as she held what looked like Godric's shirt in her arms. They must've been in here...together when he was taken. I sighed as I looked around, Isabel and Hugo were huddled together and Stan was just about at breaking point, "Eric said that he is going to in list the help of one of the other vampires and his human girlfriend to help us. He said she is special."  
I nodded, "Well they will probably stay at the Hotel Camilla. I'm tempted to send Caitlin there with them,"

Isabel frowned and shook her head "Caitlin is perfectly capable to defend herself here. I will leave Hugo with her and they can work on the car and the identities of the people,"

I nodded hesitantly "I will stay here with them,"

Hugo smiled but his eyes were fearful. I quickly dismissed it he was over tired, he kissed Isabel and trudged off to another room and fell on the bed, he was asleep in the next half an hour. I sighed and yawned "Suns coming up,"

Stan and Isabel nodded as Stan dashed out the door and ran home; god only knew what he'd do on the way home. I watched as Isabel dashed into Hugo's room and opened the panel in the floor and slid into her own "Bed" and shut the lid. I did the same in Caitlin's room; I muttered before I fell asleep "Nothing's going to be the same again,"

I shut the lid and welcomed in the night.

_**CPOV**_

"_Will you say your prayers, Just to be honest with yourself? Will you save your soul? Is this what you wanted all along? Blood on the floor. What have you done? Heart in your hands. What have you done?"_

I groaned and rolled over to pick up my phone,

"Hello?" I answered groggily

"_Kate? Where are you? Why aren't you at school?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Leo. You know perfectly well where I am. Nath pulled me out of school"

I heard him growl softly _"What! That's totally unfair! Look baby, I am sorry for what happened last night, I really didn't mean too. You know I..."_

"Leo, Im tired and Im not in the mood for this right now! Don't call me until I call you!"

"_FINE THEN!" _He hung up, but the anger that was in his voice...It scared me. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I looked at the clock;_** 11.55am. **_I looked around and padded out of the bedroom. Everything had been cleaned; it looked like nothing had happened. Even the windows had been repaired. I walked into Godric's "Kitchen" and smiled. Isabel had brought the things off my shopping list and had put them away. I pulled out a bowl and a spoon and grabbed a bowl of oats and fresh berries. I sat there and stared in too space while eating. Godric was gone, and I had no idea of who took him or how to get him back! I picked up my dishes and put them in the sink before pulling a note off the fridge.

_**Fairy. Eric and his friends will be here tonight. Wear something nice and girlie. **_

I frowned. Nice? Girlie? I huffed and walked off into the bathroom and pulled off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I washed myself thoroughly and my hair. I stepped out and dried off. Pulling my hair back in a plain head band, I grabbed my bag and pulled out a white tank top with a floral over throw on the top and a pair of jeans. Nice and Girlie. I pulled them on and went out back to the couch and grabbed my laptop and a memory stick and plugged it in. The screen turned back as a program registered to the local police came up. I smirked, so maybe dating Chris the Computer Hacker wasn't such a bad idea. I input the details I had of the van and watched as the screen buzzed, the timer said it would take over 4 hours. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks before walking over to Godric's movie collection and laughed when I pulled out Titanic, but I wasn't in the mood to cry so instead I pulled out V for Vendetta and leaned back with a bottle of Cola and a bag of pretzels. About half way through the movie, I looked up to see Godric back on top of me. I blushed as he pulled my shirt over my head and nuzzled my neck, "You are so beautiful, my Caitlin"

I pulled his shirt off as well, his hands rubbed over the soft material of my bra. I cried out and arched my back into his hands; his fangs flicked out as he leant back down and started kissing my neck. I moaned as I felt them graze against my neck "A-Are you going to bite me?"

A low growl escaped from his throat as he increased the rubbing, I cried out again and vaulted up.

He wasn't there. My computer timer indicated that there was 20 minutes left and V for Vendetta had began to replay. I got off the couch and ignored the tingling feeling inside me and walked over to the fridge and re heated a serve of Rice and Butter Chicken, I grabbed a bottle of Cola and water and sat down at the computer.

"Bingo!"

The van was registered to Gabe Collins, I smirked. I got the address as well. I scribbled it down.

Well at least we have a lead; I sat up and looked around. 4.30pm, I really had wasted the day. Another two hours and it'd be dark, I jumped up and grabbed another movie, but I opted for Bones Season 2. I watched 3 episodes and watched as the sun dropped beneath the horizon. I had pretty much day dreamt the entire day. I laughed and turned on the next episode. I sat there in a daze until the sun went fully down and Nath stumbled out of bed. I laughed loudly at him, his hazelnut hair was a total mess and his green eyes were dull. He rubbed his eyes and headed for the shower, a car pulled up as I opened the door and in came Eric, his eyes dragged up and down me as I smirked "Nice to see ya too Eric"

He smirked "Katie, very nice to see you too"

He was followed in by Stan as Isabel walked out of the bedroom and Nath out of the bathroom. We all stood up as another vampire and his human walked in. I sat down and pulled out my information,

"Ok so today I ran the partial plate of the van and it came up registered to a Gabe Collins, but I have a strong feeling this was done by the fellowship,"

The woman looked at me strangely "How did you do that?"

I smirked back "Magic," I laughed as her face turned to a sour scowl, "Relax, I have a friend who did a little hacking for me,"

Eric ruffled my head "Such an interesting human, By the way. This is Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse"

I pouted "Don't mess my hair up! Hi,"

The others muttered greeting,

He laughed and pulled away, Stan and Isabel began to argue about their course of action we would take until Eric silenced them all. I kept my eyes on her,

"_I pray they all know what they're doing. Because I swear vampire or not I'll kick all of their ass' for the rest of eternity!"_

Sookie laughed at me "I'm sure Eric would love you to kick his ass Katie,"

I gawked at her "Wait! How the fuck did you do that!"

Nath glared "Don't swear Katie!"

"Oh come on! I was thinking the exact same thing and she knew! That's fucked up!"

His glare focused on Sookie "Explain now,"

Bill growled at Nath who growled back. I sighed "Just spill it powder puff,"

She glared and nodded "W-Well I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I'm a waitress at Merlotte's and I'm also...Telepathic, and don't call me powder puff!"

My mouth fell open; Nath's did as well "No friggin way!"

Sookie smiled gently at both of us as she looked back at Bill who was eyeing Stan and Isabel carefully, "And what is the plan?"

Eric spoke up "Katie's going to infiltrate the Fellowship,"

They all looked at me shocked; He continued "If that doesn't work then Sookie and Hugo can infiltrate as well and get them out,"

Nath appeared in front of Eric "ARE YOU CRAZY! THEY COULD KILL THEM ALL DAMN IT!"

I crossed my arms over my chest "Relax brother bear. I know how to kill them before they kill me and besides. I want to help"

Nath grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the other room, "Ow! Hey be careful damn it!"

Nath sat me down on the bed and he stood above me, "Your risking your life!"

I shook my head "I am not, as long as I don't look the same no one's going to even know that it's me."

"You're going along with this insane plan! I can believe it! Do you have a death wish!"

I frowned "First off, I am because I need to save Godric, Second I don't have a death wish. The Fellowship couldn't hurt a fly," He frowned "Human fly,"

He sighed and bent down so we were eye to eye "I really want you to be careful Fairy, I won't be able to save you this time,"

I nodded and smiled "I understand brother bear,"

We walked back out, everyone nodded. Isabel stood up, "We need to dye your hair Katie,"

I sighed and nodded, Sookie followed us into the bath room "What colour did you have in mind Isabel? And if you say blonde I will stake you,"

Isabel laughed "Not that drastic Katie, I was thinking a reddish brown? And you can have your eyes the same,"

I nodded as she put a towel around my shoulders and worked the dye into my hair, Sookie sat there asking questions about school, life with Godric and the others and just general stuff. I answered back with vague interest; Isabel washed and dried my hair, "Take a look Katie"

I stood up and gasped "W-Wow,"

My ebony hair was gone and now my hair was a light brown with reddish hue in it. I turned around and walked outside, Nath smiled as Eric and Stan's eyes focused on my chest and the ringlets of hair that fell over it. I smirked.

"Ready when you are boys and girls,"

_**GPOV**_

They had placed me into a cage, the wire around it. Pure Silver. I sighed and felt Caitlin's own pain and desire to come and rescue me, I looked up as I heard Steve and the man Gabe arguing with Sarah, The woman had been easily degraded by Steve and gave up and walked off. Steve was unaware of Sarah's dealing with the boy...Stackhouse. I leaned against the chair that they had put in there with me, they taunted me daily. Dangling attempted temptation in front of my face. Steve and Gabe made their way down to the basement, Steve pulled up a chair and sat down, and his smile was slightly chilling.

"So vampire Godric, god has condemned you. I as a Holy Man will carry out his will and destroy your kind. You're going to help me set an example,"

I tilted my head to the side "How exactly?"

He smiled widely "You vampire. Are going to meet the sun" He said this with such elation that could only be described as pure madness.

Gabe smirked "Yeah vampire. You're gonna roast to a marshmallow"

I felt another surge from Caitlin, shock leaked through followed by content. At first I was sure about doing this, after all I didn't belong in this world anymore. I didn't think like the vampire I once was. My thoughts wonder back to Caitlin. This human girl, Caitlin. Had she changed it? I didn't want the Newlin's to catch on. They both laughed after sliding a bottle of True Blood into the cell and walking off. I leaned back into the chair that they had given me; I began to drift to sleep. Caitlin surged through me; she was exhausted and also slightly nervous. Sleep drifted over me quickly.

_**CPOV**_

Eric, Bill and Sookie had left and so had Stan. Isabel and Nath had retreated for the night, I slide into an old shirt and jumped into bed. My new hair spread out around me. I set the alarm and looked at the ceiling, fear welled up inside me.

"_What have I gotten myself into!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

Authors Note!

_Well hey guys! _

_Due to technology hating me...and I mean seriously hating me! I haven't been able to update for awhile. Hope you guys aren't too angry with me! Im still being good and writing my draft on paper for you all! Anyways I'll try and get the next chapter up for mid way next week! Thanks for liking my story guys ^_^_

_Forever yours F.A_


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltrate

_**Chapter 4: Infiltrate**_

_**CPOV**_

_'I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith today. Falling off the edge today. I am just a man. Not superhuman. I'm not superhuman. Someone save me from the hate'_

I shot up, cold sweat dripped off my forehead. My once pleasant dreams had been replaced by visions of horror. I shakily got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I pulled off my clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the water sooth my pain.

"_You know how to act girl, you can do this. Just don't give anything away. No matter what they say,"_

I sighed shakily, and washed up quickly. I dried off and pulled my hair back with a white headband, I applied an extremely light layer of foundation, blush and a soft pink lip gloss. I pulled on the deep purple bra and panty set before pulling on a denim dress and a pair of modest gladiator sandals. The last detail was a small gold cross that too the place of my nazar, I sighed softly before pulling on the gold cross and fastening it around my neck, I scowled at my appearance. I wasn't Caitlin Rose Aller anymore; I was Bethany Rose Anderson, 20 years old born on the 12th of October. And a vampire hater, I quickly ate a serve of left over pasta and re cleaned my teeth before grabbing a five energy bars and a bottle of water, shoving them in my bag, I my purse, holding $90 cash, and a fake id and my phone, using a different SIM card and faking messages on their was easy enough. I walked outside and put a pair of white sunglasses before getting into my car and pulling out of the compound and driving down the road, towards the fellowship. It was already midday when I left home, suddenly the panic set into my fully. I swerved over to the side of the road and began to hyperventilate.

"G-Godric!" As soon as his name rung through my mind I began to calm down, I plugged in my ipod and listened to ""River Flows in You" by Yiruma" I let the melodic beauty calm me as I refocused on my goal, getting Godric back. I pulled back and speed off down the road towards the fellowship.

I arrived at the Fellowship at 3 in the afternoon; I stepped out into the smouldering sun and placed a hand over my eyes before walking into the Churches main office a young woman with strawberry blonde hair sat behind the desk, reading what was no doubt a pre approved book about Vampires and the dangers that they pose. I frowned underneath my sunglasses before slipping into actress mode and taking them off, setting a small shy smile on my face before walking up to the desk "Hello, my name's Bethany"

The woman's eyes snapped to mine and smiled widely at me; to be honest it was more of a terrifying smile "Hello there, Bethany. Mine name is Rachel. Can I help you today?"

I nodded "Yes, I want to join the Fellowship"

Her smile only grew wider and a hint of cruelness, a wave of panic set through me. Was my cover blown already!

I quickly regained my composure and smiled sweetly at her "I'd really love too. Is there anyone I can speak to about it?"

Rachel typed a few things into the ancient computer and smiled at me "There is a time to see both Sarah and Reverend Steve Newlin now! Go down the hall. I've already told them you're here"

_"Well, helpful. Not" _I walked down the hall and stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes went wide. There was a bulletin board with a bright notice, in the middle was a cross with what looked like a vampire on fire, chained to it the morning sun beating down on it, the date indicated it was 4 days away. Panic and fear swept through me, is this what they had planned for Godric! I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of it, sending it through to Nath. We were in serious trouble. Suddenly the office door swung open and out came our culprit. Gabe Collins eyed me as he dragged his eyes down my body, making me sink back in horror "You must be Bethany, come this way"

He pointed his arm towards the door as I walked down quickly, not liking the feeling of him being behind me. As I entered the office, I saw them both, a cream puff and a sleazy liar. Steve and Sarah Newlin were smiling at me, although judging by their smiles; Sarah had pity oozing off her smile and Steve, well Steve wasn't to be trusted that's was making itself clearer and clearer. They sat me down and asked me a barrage of questions, ranging from interests to why I was here. I smirked inwardly, Nath and I had come up with the prefect story, it was the original with a few minor adjustments, when I got to the part that my brother had been turned and had started to hunt me I turned on the water works, suddenly all the emotion from Sarah's face fell as she rushed forward and embraced me tightly "Aw you poor thing. You don't have to worry about a thing; you are here in God's bright light now!"

I smirked wider inwardly and cried a little harder into her shoulder; finally Steve offered me a tissue. I took it and dotted away my tears, careful of my makeup. Gabe and Steve shared a look that I missed due to the bright blonde cream puff in my face, reassuring me how much fun I was going to have here at the Fellowship. I sighed as I sat back, watching the three of them talk something over in hushed tones, for once I'd be glad to be a vampire for the hearing, or at least being able to read lips.

Steve turned to me "Well Bethany, how about a tour? The chapel at this time of day is just," He tilted in his head towards the roof, inhaling a deep breath "Spiritual"

_"Please tell me, he was repressing that..." _I groaned inwardly, Steve was defiantly a mad man. But quickly nodded and smiled at him sweetly "That would be wonderful!"

I stood up and began to follow them out of the door, down the hall and into the front office. Rachel and another blonde haired girl the same age as her were whispering to each other as Steve waved at them knowingly, they waved back sweetly and giggled _"Affair alert!" _I nodded to myself and smirked sightly. Steve and Sarah stood on the opposite side of me as they smiled brightly at me and then threw open the doors of the Chapel "Wow..."

In all honesty it was stunning, the stain glass windows were projecting bright colours onto the ground as they bathed the hall and the magnificent cross in the middle of the Chapel in the middle of the hall, right behind the podium. I took a step inside and walked down the aisle slowly, looking around in amazement, the sun was bright even though it was beginning to dull. Night and the moon were on the way. I turned back to Sarah and Steve, "This is just so...beautiful!"

They nodded before Steve clicked his finger "Ah, and here I almost forgot the most important part of the tour, follow me ladies"

I looked at Sarah as she tensed and then followed Steve, _"Some people are so whipped"_

I followed after them as we came to a darker corridor; I braked and looked at Steve "A-Ah what's down there?" all of my senses were screaming at me to turn and run, but it wasn't until I felt the presents of Gabe behind me that I realized, I was in trouble. Steve's smile suddenly turned into a wicked smirk "A tomb, the tomb this Church was built on!"

I could feel the colour drain from my face "T-Tomb?"

Steve nodded as he cocked his head at Gabe "Grab her!"

I screamed and turned to run but Gabe's gigantic hands grabbed me around the waist a hulled me over his shoulder, I began kicking around madly "Let me go, let me go!" screaming in his ear

Gabe grunted as he dragged me downstairs "She's a loud one alright!"

Sarah promptly scrambled away from the tip of the stairs as Steve guided Gabe down the stairs "Now now, you must stop screaming" he laughed loudly

I growled at him "You son of a bitch! I hope you burn in hell for this damn it!"

"Such hateful words! Gabe silence her."

I was about to protest and call Newlin the most horrible names I could think of when Gabe pulled a dirty rag over my mouth, I gagged and kicked around more as my screams became muffled. The light dimmed more and more as we reached the bottom of the stairs, Gabe held me strongly as his hands drifted down and squeezed my ass, I growled against the rag and kicked him hard in the chest, he grunted and slammed me against a wall, I cried out in pain as I felt tears prick my eyes.

_"Ow, it fucking hurts damn it!"_

Gabe and Steve laughed as I struggled feebly against his hold, _"Just wait till I get my hands on you, you fucking son of a bitch!" _I screamed loudly

Steve slapped on the chains of what looked like a storage room turned prison "Rise and Shine Vampire. Sun has now set and don't we have a surprise for you!"

_"Vampire! T-They have a vampire!"_

A faint rustling and Godric steeped into the faint light, his eyes snapped to me as I fought against Gabe, I felt sadness and pain spilling off him, I never understood how our connection worked and Nath wasn't going to tell me and I had never gotten the time to ask Godric. Suddenly Steve grabbed my cheek and smirked "Now Godric, do you know this little sinning whore"

My eyes went wide as I fought against him; I was going to tear him to pieces and then feed them to the dogs!

Godric stared at Steve "Let the girl go, she is unfamiliar to me"

Steve's smirk seemed to flatten "She was caught snooping around; she must be a whore of satan"

I glared at Steve and brought my foot up slamming it into Steve's shin, he cried out in pain before slapping me violently against the cheek, I feel backwards hitting my head against the wall, Godric slammed his hands against the cage as his hands sizzled against it "You swore that no one else would be hurt! Do not hurt her!"

I felt hot tears running down my face as Steve rubbed his shin "I-Its clear that you to deserve each other! Gabe get her in there!"

Gabe suddenly swept his arms under my legs and opened the door, holding a silver stake towards Godric's head "Don't hurry your death you pansy ass dead bastard"

I kicked and squirmed violently against Gabe's grip until he threw me, back first onto the ground, I felt my head flip back and slam into the ground as black stars danced across my vision, and the last things I heard were sizzling flesh and a gunshot.


	7. Chapter 7: Hearts

_**Chapter 6: Hearts **_

_**CPOV**_

"_I was lying gently below Godric; my body was trapped between the large chair and his. I looked up at him shyly "W-What?" he swooped down and began to suckle gently on my pulse point; I arched up and moaned gently "O-Oh!" he nibbled softly on the skin and grazed his fangs against it. I blushes redder and kept my neck as he pushed his knee in between my thighs and gently began to move, I moaned a little louder as I felt the blood pour into my cheeks, Godric took my chin in his hand and stroked my jaw softly "My Caitlin" I felt him press harder into my core, I threw my head back softly as I leaned before more, I exposed column of my throat to him unknowingly "Godric" His midnight blue eyes drifted down as they darkened, he pushed me backwards again as I began to over balance "W-What?"_

I fell onto the cold ground as I rubbed my hip as I stood up, Godric wasn't in the seat he was in before, and he must've hidden to avoid the light that was on. I sat silently on the floor, looking at things around me, in the small room there was a range of different things. I desperately wanted to tell Nath that I was trapped and that he needed to save me, but Godric was here and I knew he'd save me if I need it. I was broken out of my thoughts when a light scampering came down the stairs, the sound of heels it was either Sarah or some slutty receptionist. I sprang up out of the chair and walked into the light, eyeing Sarah Newlin. She was carrying a bowl of fruit and another bottle of water.

"Good morning!" She chirped happily

I rubbed my forehead "You are way too happy to be keeping a vampire and an innocent girl against their will!"

She shrank back slightly as she pushed the food into the cell "N-Now you aren't innocent. We are fighting for God's good will here. Y-You and the Vampire are an example!"

I stared at her softly as I walked forward, wobbling to add effect to my "injuries"

"M-Mrs. Newlin. I'm nothing like what Steve thinks I am. I am a Christian! I'm not a girl who would engage with such monstrosities!"

She whimpered "H-He said you might do this...try and trick me"

"_For the love of all that is damn well holy!"_

I crossed my arms over my chest, slightly dropping the whole innocent charade "Your husband is a dumbass"

Sarah looked taken back "H-How dare you call my husband that!"

I walked up to the wire and curled my finger to tell her to come over "Come here Sarah"

She hesitantly walked up to me as I whispered in her ear "And what exactly are you going to do about it, creampuff?"

She pulled back quickly as I laughed loudly "Just as I thought. This holy place is nothing but sending lambs to slaughter!"

She glared as she turned around, stomping up the stairs in tottering high heels. I huffed and sat down on the floor, pulling the bowl of fruit towards me, examining every piece they were all fresh and smelled amazing. I nibbled silently on the fruit; my only options today were to sit and wait for Godric, sleep or find an explanation for the hysteria in the church. I figured a combination of all would be the best idea, so I finished my meal and began looking around. There wasn't much, a few old bibles and a pile of what looked like, board games. I picked one up and began to dissect it, before being utterly repulsed and threw it on the ground. I sat on the ground "How the hell can they justify teaching hate to these young children. It's just not right"

I sat there, for what seemed to be an eternity. Fiddling with my fingers, I was escorted in and out of the room by two female soldiers when I desperately needed the bathroom. I found it easy to take in my surroundings, attempting to locate the best way to be able to get out if I got the opportunity. Something in the back of my mind reminded me that I wasn't alone and that I also had to get Godric out. Risking my life was bad enough but I couldn't bare the thought of loosing Godric, so again I found myself sitting on the ground, looking at the piece of shirt wrapped around my wrist. Again a heavy set of feet came down the stairs; I sat unmoving as Gabe came down, alone carrying a bottle of orange juice and a plain looking sandwich. I stood up quickly as he pushed it through "Well. Aren't you a little piece of heaven?"

I scowled at him "And aren't you the butt ugly asshole?"

He smirked and smashed his fist against the wire; I jumped back and put my fists up shakily. He laughed and walked off and up the stairs; it had to be around 1 o'clock. I sighed, and unwrapped the sandwich.

I sniffed it and smiled "Ham, cheese, tomatoes and pickle and it smells really fresh"

"_For them keeping us hostage to die….they seems to be taking care of us. Heh maybe they just don't want to be held for malnutrition for a prisoner."_

I snickered and nibbled on my sandwich, agreeing silently with my mind. I sat there longer and just waited, waited and waited. I pulled a few things apart and began writing down people's names and what little information I could get. I was going to make sure I had everything and make it known to the world that these men and women of this horrible church are getting ready for an uprising against the vampire population. I kept sitting there, just thinking as my thoughts drifted to Godric, "Godric…"

When I said his name a rush of pure happiness spread through me and tingle all the way down to my toes and finger tips. Had I really saved him because I felt sorry for him, loyal to him? Or was it that deep down I loved him.

Silence rang through my mind and around me but my heart fluttered at the word.

"_Oh holy shit"_

I loved Godric…..I had fallen in love with Godric. I looked around and pouted softly, shaking those thoughts out of my head "No. That isn't right"

"_It's not right….it's downright amazing damn it!"_

No! Bad, thoughts running through my mind, I clutched my head and sighed. I could not endanger Godric but admitting the fact I loved him and I was human for gods sakes. I sighed and leaned in against the chair, fiddling with the cloth wrapped around my wrist. Could it work? I mean Sookie and Bill had been successful; Isabel and Hugo were amazing together. But they are so much older than I am and they've been with different partners. More and More time passed as I kept running through my feelings for Godric. By the third time that I was checked on and the light had begun to dim, I was sure of my feelings to him. I was in love with Godric. I curled up on the ground and sighed softly, yawning as I felt two ice cold arms wrap around my waist, I jumped slightly and gasped "S-Shit! Godric you scared me!"

I was turned around as I came face to face with midnight blue eyes, he was laughing at me!

"I'm sorry Caitlin"

I pouted and glared "It's not funny"

He smirked and kissed my temple "It is, just a little bit"

I pouted "Evil, mean, sexy, vampire!"

Silence rung through the room,

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"_

What the hell did I just say! Oh my god, I said he was sexy…..

"_OH SHIT!"_

Oh fuck

Suddenly I felt Godric pick me up and wrap my legs around his hips as he cradled me close and kissed my lips deeply. I squeaked in surprise and clutched his shoulders tightly, before kissing back deeply, his hands drifted over the small of my back. I gasped softly and pulled back quickly "G-Godric?"

He looked at me, searching my eyes with a slightly panic "Caitlin?"

I looked away gently as I slipped down and off his hips "I-Its nothing" I wrapped my arms around my own arms and kept my gaze on the other side of the room. Godric suddenly took my chin in his hand and stroked my jaw gently "Look at me Caitlin, Let me in, Let me help you"

I blushed softly and then turned my head shyly and looked at him "G-Godric" my heart began to pound in my chest; I could feel it drumming into my ears as well.

He looked at me gently; I could tell he was searching my inner feelings, my darkest desires.

"I-I. G-Godric."

"Yes Caitlin?" He whispered softly

"I-I. I-I. I love you Godric!"

I spoke as fast as I possibly could, but I knew he'd still be able to hear me. I looked up at him shyly, barely looking into those deep eyes. All I saw was complete and utter shock and that darker look. The one that changed him from an undead angel to a man, although he was cold, he was still just a man. It was lust, but it twinkled softly. There was another feeling in those eyes.

"Caitlin" He whispered again and then drew me in close to him "Y-You've been the change in me. The change in my way of thinking. After seven years, I've watched you grow from such timid little child, scared and upset to a strong, fearless woman. I have begun to question these feelings I have for you. I do think. I love you Caitlin. I honestly do"

I blushed a deep red "R-Really? But….I'm just a human!"

He nodded "You are just a human. What I was once many years ago, but promise you. I do love you Caitlin"

I was about to kiss him, I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck before thudding footsteps and muttering voices. I squeaked and ducked down quickly, hiding underneath and behind the chair.

"So Vampire. You're awake now?" Gabe's voice rung out

"Yes I am. What have you come down here for Gabe?" Godric voice sounded edgier than normal.

"Just giving you a time limit. A day from now, you and the little girl will be on the cross. For a holy BBQ!" Gabe laughed loudly

Godric growled "What happens, if you let the girl burn. And she's innocent"

All I heard was silence before Gabe snorting and pushing things into the cell "She aint"

The thudding footsteps walked off and a door slammed, I poked my head back out again and looked around "I-Is he gone?"

Godric was by my side as he helped me up and hugged me gently "Yes, You're safe"

I looked up at him gently "For now"

He looked back down at me, his gaze softened even more. He stroked my hair softly and kissed my temple "Eat, for now. You are safe with me"

I nodded as I reached down and picked up the roll. It was exactly the same as last nights and there was a bottle of orange juice. I sat up and placed myself gently in his lap and began to munch on the roll, it was fresh and nice, and Godric wrapped his arms around my waist securely and rested his head on top of my own.

I sighed as I finished and lay back against his chest "Do you think, do you think I did the right thing by coming to try and save you?"

Godric tensed slightly before looking down at me "I can't decide. You'd risk your life for me. I don't know if it's a good thing or a very bad thing" He smiled gently

I smiled teasingly "You'll never know Godric"

His eyes darkened as he drew my chin up and kissed my lips deeply, I blushes and leant backwards again softly before kissing back deeply as Godric's hand rested on my thigh as he pushed me closer. I blushed redder and gasped softly as tingles shot through my body and residing in my upper thigh, under Godric's hand as he squeezed softly and then pushed me closer again and drifted slightly higher just touching on my dress's hem. I gasped softly and looked at him shyly "G-Godric….w-what are you doing?" I bit my lip softly

He pulled back gently but his hand stayed where it was, his eyes were darkened as I saw that same glint in those dark midnight blue eyes. He stroked against my jaw softly and kissed my temple "You are beautiful Caitlin"

I could feel the blushes deepening in my cheeks as I looked up at him shyly "I-I'm really not"

He chuckled darkly "Well. How should I change your mind then? Hmm?" He nipped the air in front of my nose teasingly.

I squeaked softly and hid my face in his chest and playfully "No biting!"

I could just imagine the look on his face, either it was complete playfulness or it was hurt. I felt Godric pull me closer as he placed a deep kiss on my neck, I arched my back slightly up as I gasped softly. It felt so damn good, "G-Godric, w-what are you doing?"

He began to nip softly on the skin and then drag his tongue across the flaming skin, attempting to cool the hot fire that was raging across my skin. But it did little to help, I arched into him more and moaned softly as he continued his ministrations on my neck as his hands gripped me tighter, pulling me close and closer into him without crushing me. And suddenly we pulled apart as we heard the chuckling laughter of two men.

Steve and Gabe were back and they had caught us.

"_Shit"_

Shit was an understatement.

I sat there, slightly frozen in place as Godric stood up quickly and placed me on the chair behind him. For now, I acted as I had been glamoured and became a soulless doll. Godric made his way over and glared at them "What is it that you want?"

Steve's smirk was disgustingly wicked "Enjoying your little meal there Vampire?"

Godric's stance became frozen as I felt a trickle of blood slip down the column of my neck, I desperately wanted to reach over and wipe the blood away and then punch the smirk right off Steve's ugly mug but I remained a soulless doll.

Godric mustn't have known what to do, hell. I didn't know what to do either!

Steve's eyes floated over to me as his smirk widened, "You glamoured her and you played with her. Am I correct vampire?"

Godric suddenly snapped out of his frozen stance "I am not obliged to answer your questions" His voice was deeper and in the form of a growl. I desperately wanted him to calm down; anger and vampire emotions were not going to help this situation. Godric's hand's balled into fists as he growled again. Steve was talking but I couldn't make out his voice, something made me feel dizzy and horrible, I groaned softly as stars began to dance across my vision as I balled up my fists and whimpered softly "O-Oh fuck"

Things became to darken as I slipped down the chair and hit the ground.

_**GPOV**_

I heard the small, soft gurgling sound before turning around and for the first time in moved quicker than I had ever moved before and caught my Caitlin in my arms quickly and scanned over her body and looked at her helplessly "C-Caitlin!"

Steve and Gabe began to laugh, as I turned around realizing what I had just done. I had revealed her true name, and her true identity.

"So that's her name. Pretty little thing she is," Gabe laughed louder

I began to growl "What have you done to her…"

Steve etched closer to the cage "You can't tell? It's just a knock out drug, we slipped into the juice"

I growled more and clutched Caitlin softly, not wanting to hurt her but seriously wanting to kill Steve, being able to taste him as I tore his throat out. But I couldn't do that, not with Caitlin around. I'd scare her; make her believe that I am still the monster I once was. I glared deeply at Steve "You'd hurt such an innocent child just to get to me?"

Steve's smirk just widened as he looked over at Caitlin, crumpled in my arms "She, is no child. She's a whore of Devil"

I growled "Don't you dare call her that!"

Steve just smirked "You will burn soon, both of you will be strapped to each other and will face the sun together"

I stared at him "You're a mad man. You're going to be killing a young child!"

He and Gabe just ignored me, as they laughed and began to walk up the stairs "You can't do this to her!" I screamed after them "You can't…"

I felt it then, the crimson tears trickling down my face. I'd seen so much death, Eric once called me death. I was death, in the form of a boy but yet I couldn't stand and wouldn't stand for hurting her or upsetting her.

I clutched her tightly and pulled her up into me as I sat down on the chair then held her gently against my chest "Caitlin…wake up for me" I shook her gently as I kissed her temple, "Please, Please"

I got no responses as I just sat there, watching my poor angel sleep off the drug in her system. I couldn't feed her my blood again, I would be risking overdosing her and sending her deeper into the abyss that she was in. There was nothing I could do as an immortal, and I had done everything humanly possible at this point in time so there was nothing to do but wait.

So I did.


End file.
